


Desperate

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Final Haikyuu Quest, Implied Mpreg, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Magic, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy, University, they have a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: A story on how the knight Iwaizumi spends his days with the demon king Oikawa until one day the latter just disappeared.Years later, he found out that a demon is causing havoc in the town again, together with the townspeople, Iwaizumi's determined to see whoever this demon is and raid its hideout - not realizing that he will discover something extraordinary!*I suck at summaries*





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> It's been a long time T_T  
> I really missed writing and this is another story that I came up with after finishing all the spreadsheets that I need to pass at work T_T. I hope you like this one.

Year 0401

 

 _"Iwa-chan! I want you to leave. Leave with your puny little friends before I kill you!"_ the demon king said. He was in fact the one who is hurt and yet he's still yell with his lungs out. _"No. I told them that I won't return to the village". "But.. But why? I'm setting you free. You can finally be free"._ Oikawa cannot stop his tears. _"I-I've been a bitch! I ordered you to kill your friends and yet.. yet you spared my life. I can only do so much and one of those is setting you free. You don't need to babysit me anymore, Iwaizumi"_

 

 _"I'm staying"_ the knight said as he knelt before the demon king. _"I am your knight. Since the beginning I've sworn to protect you. I don't need friends. I just need you, and you alone, Oikawa. If you don't want me here then feel free to cut my throat and throw my body to wherever place you like"_

 

 _"iwa-chan.... not fair!"_ the demon king immediately took the knight into his arms and started crying. Iwaizumi silently think that this shitty little king of his is actually a cutie despite the uncollected look on his face while crying. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and stood up, holding Oikawa's hand. He took something from his pocket and Oikawa cried louder as he saw a so familiar box in Iwaizumi's hands.

 

 _"Shit! NO.. No... Don't.. Just don't, Hajime!"_ He buried his face with both of his hands.

 

Iwaizumi didn't avert his eyes from OIkawa's face. He cleared his throat and opened the small teal box on his hand.

 

_"To the 11th Demon King of Seijoh, Oikawa Tooru. I, Iwaizumi Hajime, your knight, your best friend, your... only friend.. haha.."_

 

_"Iwa-chan! hmp!"_

 

Iwaizumi took Oikawa's left hand and Oikawa stiffened. He felt something cold was being inserted on his finger.

 

_"I'm not going to take no for an answer, Shittykawa. Please be mine. Please be my.. Demon wife?? I really don't know what to call you-"_

 

With that sentence alone, Oikawa lost all of his control and started to press kisses on Iwaizumi's lips which Iwaizumi complied with. Tongue fighting, saliva mixing, breathing for air, everything became steamy to the point that Oikawa is on his hands and knees as Iwaizumi pushed his cock inside OIkawa's hole. Growls and moans are echoing inside the abandoned castle and with few hard thrusts they came on the same time and lay beside each other.

 

And Iwaizumi was so confused. its been 3 years since Oikawa left him without a word after he proposed. He did looked for a way to find the demon king but to no avail. He moved to another village and started his life as a mechanic. Starting a new life he hid his past, he didn't mention to anyone that he is a knight during his younger years so that he won't scare anybody.

 

"We finally found the demon's hideout!"

 

Iwaizumi turned around to see the warriors of the village gathering with their latest weapons. There was a news that a demon with horns and cape is causing havoc in their town by stealing the root crops and hurting their farmers. A witness also saw that the demon is tall and has a messy hair with a very grimacing grin. Iwaizumi can only think of one demon which falls in that category. He volunteered to join the warriors and luckily they didn't seem to mind or they didn't take it as something suspicious.

 

The walk to the demon's lair took a day and a half and they are ready for battle. Iwaizumi had a broadsword which is also his weapon during his time when he's still with OIkawa. He stared at his ring for a few seconds before barging in the castle. It took them few turns before opening the right door. Everyone was frozen.

 

There he was, a beautiful demon with hazel hair and chocolate brown eyes, horns that are reddish in color and a silky cape, sitting at the front of the shrine filled with camellias.

 

 _"I didn't expect to see all of you here, it must be my age. I can only sense some of you"_ Oikawa chuckled.

 

 _"Demon! This is will be your last! How dare you steal and hurt our village!"_ a man shouted.

 

 _"We will end your life here!"_ another man shouted.

 

Oikawa chuckled and as he scanned the puny humans in front of him, he shrugged when he saw the same emerald eyes he left 3 years ago.

 

_"Hmmm.. so you finally joined them..."_

 

Iwaizumi opened his mouth but closed it again. The warriors took their battle stance and started to run to the demon king.

 

_"Puny humans, you didn't even know who the real suspect is and here you are, causing trouble in my house. Pathetic. Being played with another demon.. (sigh)"_

 

 

Iwaizumi couldn't understand why he can't move. He's just watching Oikawa battle against 30 of the warriors. After few seconds of staring at Oikawa, Iwaizumi finally saw that there is something strange about Oikawa. During their time, Oikawa can kill a hundred men in just a minute, but now he's already catching his breath. Iwaizumi's eyes widened when two of the warriors finally grabbed both of Oikawa's arms and made him kneel in front of the village elder.

 

_"Look at you, demon. Your time is up! Time to say goodbye!"_

 

_"Hahaha.. Humans. Stupid humans. It wasn't me who attacked your village!"_

 

_"Then who! Tell us!"_

 

_"Where is the fun in that? I actually wanted to thank you, since I saw him again"_

 

_"Him again?"_

 

 _"Haha. Nothing. It's all in the past. (sigh) Untie me now"_ he looks directly at the village elder with fierce eyes.

 

The village elder signaled the other warriors to draw their gun and points it to Oikawa. Iwaizumi and some of the remaining warriors stood still. Iwaizumi can feel sweat forming in his body and as much as he wanted to help OIkawa, there is something inside of him that's stopping him - a punishment for hurting him over the years, punishment for leaving him - unresolved tension?

 

Oikawa was about to swing his arms as hard as he can when he heard a sweet voice coming from a bedroom

 

_"Mommy?"_

 

The child with brown hair and emerald eyes got everyone's attention, including Iwaizumi's. Oikawa clenched his fists and yelled _"Yiche!"_

 

"Kill that child!" the village elder ordered, panic ran through Iwaizumi's veins as he draw his sword and started slashing the village warriors one by one.

 

 _"Iwaizumi! How could you!?"_ said a man before Iwaizumi pierced through his flesh.

 

The child which was frozen from where he stands hugged his Godzilla stuffed toy as hard as he can. _"Mommy.. mommy.."_ He started to cry.

 

 

Oikawa lost it, with his remaining power, he unleashed fireballs everywhere causing death among his enemies. Luckily, or intentionally, he missed to hit Iwaizumi. With his powers drained to zero, Oikawas knees gave up on him and Yiche immediately ran to him, hugging his son, Oikawa closes his eyes as tears started to fall. Iwaizumi's also exhausted from the fighting, Iwaizumi carefully walks towards Oikawa and the child, he was just a step away from the both of them when Oikawa spoke _"It's nice to see you gain, Iwa-chan"._

 

 _"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to call me that after leaving me behind"_ he sat beside Yiche. "who is this?"

 

_"Haha.. Stupid Iwa-chan, you're really not using that brain of yours"_

 

_"Tell me before I slice you to death"_

 

_"Mommy, Who's that?"_

 

_""Mommy?"_

 

_"Iwa-chan, meet Yiche. Yiche meet your daddy"_

 

_Yiche's eyes widened._

 

_"Da-daddy?! I have a daddy?!"_

 

_"Of course, silly. He's a human by the way"_

 

_"Hoy! Oikawa! It's not funny"_

 

_"Iwa-chan, demons can bear children too, you know?"_

 

_"No! I don't know!"_

 

_"And that's the exact reason why I left"_

 

_"...................."_

 

_"I don't want to ruin your future. I don't want you to be ashamed of us... eventually"_

 

_"Stupid! moron! Fuck you, Oikawa! Do you think that lowly of me! You knew that I love you so much, I won't be ashamed of you both"_

 

_"Mommy and daddy .. fighting... because of me?"_

 

Oikawa immediately tugged the boy closer to him _"No.. no baby... I'm just teasing your daddy"_

 

Oikawa stands up while Iwaizumi carried Yiche in his arms. Oikawa let Iwaizumi and Yiche walked ahead of him so he can stare at the best scenery his eyes laid on - his family. 

 

"Iwa-chan, hurry. get out"

 

 

 

"Huh? why-" As Iwaizumi turned around to face Oikawa, the demon king was smiling, holding his stomach as blood started to drip from his body. Oikawa collapses in iwaizumi's arms and Yiche moved back. They saw the village elder pointing a gun at them with bloodshot eyes _" I WONT LET YOU HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU" ._

 

Iwaizumi's trembling. His Oikawa - his fiance - the love of his life, is dying in his arms and there's nothing he can do. He then remembered that there is also Yiche that he needs to protect. Taking a glance behind him _"Yiche, its going to be fine.. I want you to run as fast as you can, okay?"_

 

Yiche's staring at his dying mother. They can't notice but there is a symbol forming on his forehead - as symbol which is only present in children who are formed from a taboo (demon x human)

 

_"Run? What bullshit is that, father?"_

 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened as the young boy raised his head and the symbol started to shine. He's being enveloped with cold air that pierces through skin. _"Father, remember this. This is the last time that I will see mother's death. And you have to promise me that you will take good care of her. Is that clear? "_

 

_"O-Oi! Yiche!"_

______________________________________________-_

 

Year 0607

 

 _"That same dream again"_ Iwaizumi Hajime, age 19, a university student studying Sports Science, woke up with his so called "same-dream" again. After he turned 19, he kept on dreaming about this certain brunette who's face he can't clearly see. With that, he immediately took a bath, ate his favorite agedashi tofu for breakfast and walk to his university. His friends Makki and Matsun who he believes are in a relationship, greeted him with an insult that he didn't had enough sleep because his grumpy face is on. The day started with homeroom, few minutes after that they went to the gym to change in their gym clothes. 

 

 _"Woooo.. I'll get to see my baby in his sexy shorts today"_ said Matsun

 

 _"Matsun! the kids are watching!"_ Makki replied.

 

 _"Cut that out, will ya!"_ Iwaizumi bumped both of their sides.

 

 

The professor asked them to line up since they will be facing the guys on the upper section. Makki calls them the "elite" since they are rich kids which are smart as hell as well. Iwaizumi is busy stretching with another classmate until he heard girls screaming. _"What the fuck is that?!"_ Iwaizumi said. 

 

 _"Maybe it's the grand king"_ said Makki

 

 _"Grand King?"_ Iwaizumi was confused. 

 

A tall brunette with warm brown eyes, wearing the university jersey entered the gymnasium causing most of the girls to squeal their lungs out. _"Oikawa-san! MARRY ME!" "Oikawa-kun! I bought you a bento" "No! My bento is better than hers!"_ And so on....

 

 _"Who the fuck is that?"_ Asked Iwaizumi

 

 _"Captain of the volleyball team. He's here to observe for potential scouts"_ said Matsun

 

 _"Well to be honest I don't want to be scouted but I really hate loosing, so let's do our best"_ said Iwaizumi.

 

The match started and ended with Iwaizumi's class loosing.

 

 

 _"Well that sucks"_ said Matsun

 

 _"Totally"_ Makki seconded.

 

 _"UUhhhhh.. man.. I'm so tired"_ Iwaizumi exhaled.

 

 _"Hello, nice to meet you"_ said the brunette as he walks towards the three idiots.

 

 _"Huh?"_ the three of them wondered.

 

 _"I'm Oikawa Tooru. And I wanted you three to join the varsity team"_ he flashes his signature smile which Iwaizumi can definitely notice that is fake.

 

 

_"Uhhh sorry not interested" waved Makki_

 

_"Yup. you heard my boss" said Matsun._

 

 _"Well, alright. No pressure. I'm just a building away anyway if you change your mind"_ Oikawa flashes that stupid smile again. _"hmmm? is something on my face?"_

 

_Iwaizumi got startled. "uhhmmm no... nothing... Its just that I think I've seen you somewhere..."_

 

"My oh my.. I've already heard that pick up line, young man"

 

_"Bitch, please. Hell will freeze before I flirt with you"_

 

_"Is that a challenge?"_

 

_"Bring it on!"_

 

_"Game! What's your name?"_

 

_"Iwaizumi Hajime"_

 

_"Well, Iwa-chan. The battle for your heart begins!"_

 

 

 


End file.
